


Не сопротивляйся

by Emiliya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: Феличиано никогда не мог сопротивляться брату. Каждый раз, когда Ловино злился, когда он кричал, младшему брату оставалось только пытаться успокоить его. Но не сопротивляться.
Relationships: North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Не сопротивляйся

**_Не сопротивляйся._ **

Феличиано никогда не мог сопротивляться брату. Каждый раз, когда Ловино злился, когда он кричал, младшему брату оставалось только пытаться успокоить его. Но не сопротивляться.

_\- Прекрати это делать, чертов идиот!  
\- Не думай, что это кому-то нужно.  
\- Заткнись, маленький идиот!_

Это и еще тысячи других оскорблений Варгас слышал ежедневно. И он уже давно понял одну вещь: не сопротивляться, это не поможет.

**_Не кричи._ **

Феличиано не мог повысить голос на своего брата. Как он не пытался, он физически не мог этого сделать. Горло будто пережимало тисками, кислород выходил, а вдохнуть снова не получалось.  
А если и выходило что-то крикнуть, брат начинал злиться еще сильнее, а набожный Италия потом долго молился у себя в комнате.

Легче уж просто стерпеть все крики Ловино, чем пытаться что-то сказать.

**_Ты должен принадлежать только мне._ **

Италия не удивился, когда брат поцеловал его. Он давно подозревал о не совсем братских чувствах Ловино - слишком уж сильно он злился, когда узнавал о том, что Феличиано проводил время с немцами или Францией. Особенно сильны стали эти приступы после того, как Варгас подружился с Германией.  
Но пусть он не был удивлен, для Италии подобные отношения были непозволительны: даже такой вид инцеста грешен, а для набожного Феличиано это было смерти подобно.

**_Не сдерживайся._ **

Феличиано в который раз убеждался, насколько же он слаб. Веселый и беззаботный снаружи, он медленно убивал себя, держа под замком все чувства. Почему? Да просто он понимал, что если выпустит их хоть раз, успокоиться не сможет. Даже наедине с братом он не мог быть полностью искренним.  
После каждой близости с Ловино, Феличиано, осматривая себя в зеркале ванной и задумчиво считая количество новых следов, понимал одно: грань все ближе. Уже сидя в ванной он в очередной раз понял, что чувства брата имеют взаимность. А после тихо шел к себе, прекрасно зная, что утром проснется в теплых обьятиях Романо.

**_Отдайся мне._ **

Воспоминания о первой ночи были свежи, как будто это было вчера.  
Спустя несколько дней после того поцелуя, Ловино просто затащил брата к себе и буквально прижал к стене:

\- Б-братик?.. - только и смог выговорить Италия.

\- Просто заткнись, - Романо уже целовал чувствительную шею., прикусывая кожу и слегка оттягивая, посасывая ее.

\- Но братик... Перестань, молю... - тонкие пальцы сжались на плечах Варгаса-старшего, а Феличиано инстинктивно запрокинул голову, открывая брату больший доступ к своей эро-зоне.

\- Перестать? И почему же я должен это сделать? - южный задрал гольф младшего брата, оглаживая кончиками пальцев торс северного. - Грешно? И что с того?! - он погладил напрягшиеся из-за холода соски, на что Феличиано рвано выдохнул. - Не сопротивляйся... - прошептал голосом демона-искусителя старший Варгас, легонько кусая шею братика.

А бедный Италия только всхлипнул, стараясь устоять на ногах. Если сначала он еще мог вырваться, то после того, как брат нашел вторую эрогенную зону, силы благополучно покинули итальянца. По телу разливалось приятное тепло, концентрируясь где-то внизу живота. Ноги подгибались, становилось неимоверно жарко. Как северный не сопротивлялся, он не мог остановить реакцию тела на приятные прикосновения. И никакие мысли о страшном грехе не могли остановить это...

\- _Не сопротивляйся_... - такая родная рука аккуратно убрала бледную ладонь ото рта, после чего Ловино нежно поцеловал братика, оглаживая пухлые губки кончиком языка. Все же он любит этого маленького идиота.

Феличиано оказался так очаровательно чувствителен к ласкам, был таким благодарным, что в голове Ловино билась только одна мысль, которую он поспешил озвучить:

\- _Ты должен принадлежать только мне_.

Младший брат лишь вздрогнул, а после выгнулся - напряженный сосок оказался в плену горячего ротика. Италия прикусил губу: показывать Романо, что ему приятно, нельзя. Иначе он не остановится. Хотя... А хочет ли сам Феличиано, чтобы это прекратилось? Чтобы пропали горячие руки с дрожащего тела, чтобы исчезли губы, выцеловывающие каждый милимметр его кожи, чтобы брат больше не целовал его... Черт, как же грешно!

\- Лови... - умудрившись выползти из-под Варгаса-старшего, младший посмотрел на него. Ответом послужил немного непонимающий взгляд зеленых глаз, подернутых пеленой возбуждения. _Как же грешно..._ \- Нам нельзя этого делать, - помолчав где-то минуту, Феличиано решительно встал с пола (и когда только успел там оказаться?) и побрел к выходу из комнаты, на ходу поднимая кофту.

Ему даже не дали прикоснуться к ручке захлопнутой впопыхах двери. Ловино просто обхватил его вокруг талии и унес вглубь комнаты. В следующий миг мир в глазах Италии перевернулся - он понял, что оказался в горизонтальном положении на постели брата. А тот уже нависнул над ним, шепча на ухо:

\- Никуда ты не пойдешь... - он прикусил мочку уха и, почувствовав, как вздрогнуло тело под ним, опустился чуть ниже, начиная опять целовать шею. - Я не отпущу тебя... - на бледной шейке появился еще один засос, который пропадет к завтрашнему дню, но утром еще будет радовать глаз старшего итальянца. - _Отдайся мне_... - хрипло прошептал Ловино, легонько кусая напрягшуюся горошинку соска.

Феличиано боялся услышать эти слова. Боялся услышать этот хриплый, полный вожделения голос. Боялся увидеть помутненные пеленой желания зеленые глаза. Боялся только потому, что понимал - это сломает его силу воли, заставит отдаться этим горячим рукам, наслаждаться горячими прикосновениями и шепотом брата.  
 _Грешно... Но как же хочется._

Брюки уже были расстегнуты, а смуглая рука гладила плоть итальянца сквозь ткань белья. Дыхание Феличиано участилось, он закусывал нижнюю губу, делал все, лишь бы не застонать. И пусть отдаленно он понимал, что это бесполезно и рано или поздно он не сможет сдерживать себя, перебороть свое упрямство не мог.

\- _Не сдерживайся_... - а хриплый голос все шептал и шептал. "Так вот какой он, демон-искуситель" - отстранено подумал Италия, чувствуя прикосновение горячих губ к своей плоти и зажимая рот руками. _Только бы не застонать..._

Сдержаться не получилось. Сила воли, как и здравый смысл, помахали ручкой и исчезли, стоило Романо заглотить плоть глубже, не переставая обводить языком и сдавливать губами.  
 _Ну и к черту._

...брат входил в него медленно, поглаживая руками бедра и доводя до исступления. Происходящее напоминало Феличиано очень своеобразную пытку: долгие ласки, много поцелуев и легких укусов, которые тут же зализывались... Все желание сопротивляться было уничтожено на корню.

Италия громко стонет - Ловино удалось задеть нужную точку и заставить младшего брата сжать твердую плоть внутри себя. Южный хорошо подготовил своего милого братика, поэтому практически сразу начинает двигаться, не особо церемонясь. На эти действия Варгас-младший только стонет, сжимая в кулаках простынь и жмурясь.  
Происходящее уже давно начало нравиться ему, но признался он себе в этом только сейчас. Чувствуя движения брата, понимая, насколько Лови желает его, буквально дыша всей этой любовью, приправленной ревностью... _Божественно._

_**Я не отпущу тебя.** _

Уже привычные обьятия со спины и властный поцелуй в шею. Что ж, можно смело сказать, что Феличиано ждал этого. Все это означает лишь то, что два сердца снова будут биться в унисон. Что два тела снова сольются воедино. Что тишину комнаты вновь будут разрывать стоны страсти и хриплый шепот, полный любви и вожделения.  
И пусть потом он опять будет долго молиться, пусть охрипнет от количества произнесенных слов, он не убежит. Просто не сможет. Ведь...

_**Я люблю тебя.** _

Феличиано никогда не мог сопротивляться брату.

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
